


A Different Dream

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Rachel gives Dick another dream





	A Different Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream last night about what if Rachel put a new dream into Dick's head and he could choose again.

“You gave him all the wrong choices!” Rachel told her father. “He can't give into the darkness I won't let him! Let me try” she watched her father get in Dick's mind and she felt she could do the same.

Trigon was fairly certain Rachel wouldn't succeed in turning Dick from the darkness and how much more would her heart break he thought knowing she had failed. 

 

“Daddy!” Mar'i yelled as she ran towards the pool.

He looked up just as she was jumping in. 

“Daddy how did I do?” she asked as she swam towards his open arms. 

“Your jump was amazing baby! A 10 out of 10! Now come on let's go see momma.” 

He chased her into the house and up the stairs towards Kory.

“Baby, you know you shouldn't run in the house” Kory told Mar'i as she picked her up. 

“I'm sorry momma I just wanted to beat daddy.” 

Kory smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“Oh good you finally decided to join us” Kory said a little playfully as Dick walked into bedroom.

“Sorry babe.” he said as he kissed her. “So you figure out what you want to do with the baby's room?”

“I think we'll do a nice warm gray. I know it's a boy but I'd still like something neutral.” 

“I think that's perfect. What do you think Mar'i?” 

“I like it! Can I help paint?”

“Only if you listen to momma and me and are very careful.”

She smiled at him. 

Just then they heard ringing. 

“let's go see who's calling us baby girl” Kory said as she carried Mar'i down to the tablet.

Dick followed behind.

“Hey it's Rachel and Gar Mar'i!” Dick said as he answered the video call. “Hey guys how's school?”

“It's okay my classes are good.” Rachel replied.

“I might have skipped one or two.” Gar added, but gulped when he saw the look Kory gave him. “Which I will stop at once. I can't wait to go to class.”

“So do you know what holidays you want to spend here yet? We have a couple guest rooms with your names on them.” Dick told them.

“I think maybe both if that's okay.” 

“Oh hey you two!” Donna exclaimed as she came into the kitchen.

“They were just telling us what holidays they'll come for.” Kory told her.

“Well good. I miss your faces.” Donna told them. 

“Hey did you get that tiger I sent Mar'i?” Gar asked her. 

“Yes!” She exclaimed holding the stuff animal up.

“What'd you name him?”

Dick and Kory snickered a little behind their daughter knowing the answer. 

“I named him Logan!” she beamed as she told him.

Gar looked so touched, “Mar'i you named him after me?”

“Yeah. Momma said that Tigers are strong and brave and that he'll protect me just like you.” 

“Mar'i that means a lot thank you.”

“You're welcome Uncle Gar” 

“Well we have to go we just wanted to check in. It's almost time for dinner here. We love you all! See you at Thanksgiving!” Rachel told them. 

They all exchanged goodbyes before Dick ended the call. 

“Well they look like they're settling in.” Donna said.

“Yeah I think they're doing well.” Dick replied

“As long as Gar stops skipping class.” Kory added.

“Well are we ready for movie night?” Donna asked them.

“Yeah Dick just has to order the pizza.” Kory told her. 

They watched for the zillionth time the new Disney movie that Mar'i is obsessed with. 

 

The next day Dick and Kory were painting the baby's bedroom.

“Hey babe can you put the car seat in the car when we've got this first coat done?” Kory asked Dick.

“Yeah of course.” He kissed her as he replied.

“If you don't stop we're not going to get anything done in here” She told him.

“Okay I'm sorry that you're so irresistible.”

 

He was in the driveway putting the new car seat in their SUV when Jason rolled up.

“Hey man”

“Jason what are you doing here? What's happened?” 

“It's bad man. Bruce has gone crazy! He's gonna kill the Joker. You have to go talk to him.”

 

Donna, Dick, Kory, and Jason were all gathered in the family room.

Jason had just finished explaining what's going on in Gotham.

“I just don't know what to do. He won't listen to me, but he'll listen to you.”

“What do you think Kory?” Dick asked her

“Dick sweetie Bruce is grown man. You may have been his conscience then, but you're not now. Donna can go. She can use her lasso to persuade him to stop. You need to be here with me, Mar'i, and the baby.”

“You think you can stop him?” Dick asked Donna. He knew Kory was right. He couldn't leave her or Mar'i alone and the baby was due any minute. As much as he wanted to help he wasn't going to risk his life.

“I can stop him.” Donna told him. 

“Jason you're staying. Dick can get one of the guest rooms set up for you.” Kory added.

“Thanks Kory. Thanks for everything. I know it was a lot me showing up here.”

“Hey you're family. You're welcome here, but you may have to put up with Gar’s snoring when he comes.” 

Jason laughed at that.

 

“You got everything set?” Dick asked Donna before she left. 

“I do. It'll be okay. I promise. You belong here with Kory and Mar'i and I can go save Gotham.”

Dick gave her a big hug. 

 

Back in the living room of the farmhouse Dick woke up having said no to the Darkness.


End file.
